


stay with me (cause you're all i need)

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gryffindor Ricky Bowen, Hufflepuff Big Red, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Ricky was not worried about the second task in the Triwizard Tournament.Until he saw Red.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	stay with me (cause you're all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> redky owns my heart, i don't know what else to say

Ricky hadn’t been worried for this challenge. Red and Nini had helped him figure out the clue, and then Gina had found him a spell that would create an air bubble around his head while underwater so he could breathe. Ricky had no reason to worry about this challenge at all. In fact, it would probably be the easiest challenge he had to face.

And then he saw Red tied to the stake underwater.

Logically, Ricky knew that Red was in no real danger, but after fighting his way through mermaids and various underwater plants to get here, he definitely felt like this was all incredibly dangerous, and now he’d gotten Red pulled into it too. Ricky hadn’t cared much about the danger when he was the only one at risk.

But seeing Red like this?

That was almost too much.

Ricky didn’t realize he’d been frozen in place until Bianca shoved him aside roughly to get to Kourt. That was when Ricky was yanked from his thoughts and swam forward to Red. But his hands were shaking so badly he was having trouble freeing him. 

Bianca had Kourt free in no time, and then the two had disappeared towards the surface. Ricky didn’t know where EJ was, but he knew he had to hurry up and free Red if he wanted to beat him.

Sure enough, it was only a few seconds before EJ was next to Ricky, and Ricky was still trying to get his hands to work correctly. 

Finally, _finally_ , Red was free and Ricky was swimming upwards, EJ hot on his trail. He held Red close and pushed himself harder. He had to get up before EJ. He had to.

As soon as he broke the surface of the water, Ricky sucked in a deep breath. He heard EJ do the same a split second later, just as the gong sounded to alert everyone that the hour for the challenge was up. 

Red was awake now too, and he was clinging onto Ricky, who still had an arm around Red’s waist. Ricky was using his legs and one arm to keep them afloat, and it was fine for now, but he knew in a minute or two, he’d get too exhausted to keep it up. 

“Can you swim to the dock?” He asked Red in a quiet voice.

Red nodded and let go of Ricky, who hesitantly pulled his arm away from Red. The two swam to the dock, where Bianca helped pull Ricky up. Ricky then hoisted Red up and before he could say anything, Ricky pulled Red into a hug.

In the back of his mind, Ricky registered Bianca helping up EJ and his sister, but he was more focused on the fact that Red was safe, and Red was in his arms, and they were both okay.

Ricky didn’t know how long the hug lasted, but Red was the one to eventually break it. He was shivering and paler than usual, but he still looked at Ricky and asked, “Are you okay?”

Ricky nodded, and helped Red to his feet. He wrapped his arm back around Red so Red could lean on him for support. “Let’s get you into some different clothes.” 

\---

Gina and Nini ended up having to walk Red back to his dorm so he could change while Ricky was stuck with Bianca and EJ for some post-task discussion or whatever they wanted to call it. But as soon as he was released, Ricky practically ran all the way back to the Gryffindor dorms so he could change, threw his Triwizard Tournament uniform in the bathroom so it could dry out, then bounded to the Hufflepuff common room.

Technically students weren’t supposed to be in other houses’ common rooms, but Gina was still with Red in front of the fireplace when Ricky arrived, and two students he knew for a fact were Ravenclaws were sitting in the corner with a couple of the Hufflepuffs who were a year below Ricky and Red, so Ricky knew he didn’t have anything to worry about.

Ricky sat down next to Red without a word, and Red leaned his head on Ricky’s shoulder. Gina said something about going to find Nini before leaving so Ricky and Red were alone.

“I’m sorry,” Ricky mumbled, wrapping an arm around Red.

“Sorry for what?”

“When I was so intent on getting picked for the tournament, I didn’t think I would be putting you in danger.”

“There was no real danger,” Red assured him. “Besides, I knew you would save me.”

Ricky turned and pulled Red into another hug. How could Red have had so much confidence in him? Ricky didn’t have anywhere near that much confidence in just about anyone, _especially_ not himself.

“Don’t leave me,” Ricky whispered into Red’s shoulder.

“I’m not. I’m right here.” 

Ricky squeezed his eyes shut as tears welled up. He didn’t want to cry, but seeing Red unconscious underwater had really taken an emotional toll on him, and before he could stop it, tears were spilling down his cheeks. Red didn’t say anything; he just held Ricky tighter.

Ricky could have stayed like that forever, but the common room door swung open, and he pulled away, wiping his tears. Seb waved to them before heading up the stairs to the dorms.

After he was gone, Ricky let out a breath. Red reached over and brushed a tear from his cheek, letting his hand fall to rest on Ricky’s shoulder. 

“I can’t lose you,” Ricky whispered, his voice cracking.

"You won't." Red leaned in and pressed his forehead against Ricky’s. “You're never gonna be able to get rid of me."

Inside his chest, Ricky's heart fluttered.

"Good."


End file.
